


Arrowverse Ladies group chat

by Captaintimebreaker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaintimebreaker/pseuds/Captaintimebreaker
Summary: Laurel wanted to make a group chat with the females. Things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel Lance: Yanny  
Felicity Smoak: Smoakin_Hot  
Dinah Drake: New_Canary  
Thea Queen: Superior_Queen  
Nyssa Al Ghul: Al_God  
Sara Lance: Peter_Pan (name changes)  
Ava Sharpe: Sharpie  
Zari Tomaz: hAckER1_0  
Amaya Jiwe: Ji_way_outta_here  
Imra Ardeen: I'm_ra_here  
Kara Danvers: Supergorlz  
Lena Luthor: Not_A_Luthor (name changes)  
Alex Danvers: Damnvers  
Maggie Sawyer: tOo_GaY_tO_fUNcTiOn

{In Thea’s and Laurel’s private texts}

Yanny: Thea, I wanna make a group chat with the girls. Can we set it up?

Superior_Queen: I’m sure that’d be fine. You add Sara and I’ll add Felicity.

Yanny: Okay!

{Female Group Chat}

(Yanny added Peter_Pan)  
(Superior_Queen added Smoakin_Hot)

Peter_Pan: Hey Guys, whats up?

Yanny: Nothing really. I wanted to make a group chat with just us females. Could you do me a favour and add Zari, Amaya, and Ava ;)

Peter_Pan: What’s that winky face for Laurel? 

Yanny: Don’t act like I don’t know. Don’t hide it. 

Peter_Pan: ughhhh

(Peter_Pan added hAckER1_0, Ji_way_outta_here, and Sharpie)

Sharpie: Dammit Sara what’d you do now?

Peter_Pan: I didn’t do anything Aves. Laur asked me to add you guys to this group chat.

hAckER1_0: That makes sense, but why?

Yanny: Well I wanted to make a group chat with just us females. Assuming you already know Zari and Amaya I’d like to introduce myself. My name is Laurel Lance, Sara’s sister and Black Canary. I’ve heard much about you guys. Especially you Ava ;)

Peter_Pan: Laurel seriously?

Superior_Queen: LOL. Anyways I’m Thea Queen. Oliver Queen’s sister. I sometimes am a vigilante, Speedy. 

Sharpie: Okay….well I have some, uh, Business to attend to. So bye.

Peter_Pan: Yeah me too. 

Yanny: Right...that’s not sketchy that you both have to leave at the same time. ;) Before you go Sara could you add Alex Danvers.

Peter_Pan: ;) Sure Laur.

(Peter_Pan added Damnvers)

Yanny: Hi Alex, I'm Sara’s sister. We are creating a female group chat. Could you by any chance add Lena, Kara, and Imra. 

Damners: Sure, no problem. Anything for a Lance.

(Damnvers added Not_A_Luthor, Supergorlz, and Im_ra_here)

Supergorlz: Lena, it’s okay to have the Luthor last name. Just because you have the same last name doesn’t mean you’re like them. 

Not_A_Luthor: I’m Sorry Kara.

(Not_A_Luthor changed their name to Mrs. Zor-El)

Mrs. Zor-El: Better Love?

Supergorlz: Of course Darling. I would love for you to take that name. I love you.

Damnvers: Ew gross get a room. I’m going to add Maggie too.

(Damnvers added tOo_GaY_tO_fUNcTiOn)

Damnvers: Mood

Mrs. Zor-El: Same here

Supergorlz: Accurate

I'm_ra_here: I’m with Mon-hell...unfortunately.

Yanny: So you’re the unlucky soul.

hAckER1_0: Who is Mon-Hell?

Im_ra_here: Kara’s ex and my husband. He is in the legion which is based on Kara. I’m from the future. He and I have been married for awhile.

Ji_way_outta_here: Sounds...messy.

(Peter_Pan changed her name to Lancelot)

Lancelot: Hi guys I’m back. Who all is new?

tOo_GaY_tO_fUNcTiOn: I was added.

Supergorlz: Same.

Mrs. Zor-El: Me too.

Im_ra_here: As was I.

Yanny: I’m going to add the last couple of people quick, and then we’ll start introductions. Will Ava be back Sara?

Lancelot: I mean...idk. We’ll see.

(Yanny added Al_God and New_Canary)

Yanny: Okay I believe that’s everyone. 

Lancelot: Ava will be back.

Sharpie: Sara can we just go back to bed? I wanna spoon you. You’re a nice little spoon.

Lancelot: Ava shush.

Al_God: Sara, beloved, are you really the little spoon for this woman?

Lancelot: Nyssa leave it alone. She’s taller than me, and sometimes it feels nice to nuzzle against her. She’s amazing and I love her.

Sharpie: CAN WE MOVE PAST THIS I’M UNCOMFORTABLE WITH NYSSA HERE.

Yanny: I’ve decided to skip introductions now.

Mrs. Zor-El: Oh my god Kara, come her now! I wanna fuck you in that suit of yours. I’m not going to let you come unless you beg for it love. It’ll be a repayment for last night ;)

Supergorlz: Um….Lena?

Mrs. Zor-El: WELP I'M DEAD.

Damnvers: Lena Luthor, you better not plan on breaking my sisters heart.

tOo_GaY_tO_fUNcTiOn: Yeah Luthor, I’ll have to arrest your ass.

Supergorlz: HEY GET OFF MY ASS MAGGIE.

Lancelot: Lena can Ava and I join?

Sharpie: Jesus Christ Sara.

Lancelot: Oh Love, don’t you love it when I make you come? When we don’t stop fucking until you’re begging me? Or how about when I fuck you so hard you can’t get up the next day. You know...I can have Gideon fabricate a bigger dildo if that’s what you need. 

Sharpie: I’d rather not do this here Sara.

Al_God: No, Sara continue. I’d love to hear about this. 

Yanny: SARA ISTG I'M DONE. I DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX.

Lancelot: Well you’ve already heard it happen.

Damnvers: I can attest to the fact that Sara is amazing in bed.

tOo_GaY_tO_fUNcTiOn: Shut up Danvers. 

Lancelot: Alex you’re beautiful. Remember you have a girlfriend though, as do I. 

Mrs. Zor-El: What happened to Zari and Amaya.

Lancelot: They asked me not to say anything. But according to Gideon Amaya Fabricated a Dildo, Vibrator, Strap-on, blindfold, and handcuffs. So I’ll just leave that up to you.

New_Canary: What did I just walk in on?

Smoakin_Hot: What Dinah said.

Yanny: This is going to be a mess.

Lancelot: I have to go. I promised Ava I’d come spoon. She’s so cute, I just love her so much. Love you Laurel.

Damnvers: Yeah, we gotta go too, I’m sure you all have loves you want to get back to. Besides, Maggie and I need to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel Lance: Yanny  
Felicity Smoak: Smoakin_Hot  
Sara Lance: Lancelot  
Lena Luthor: Mrs_Zor-El  
Alex Danvers: Damnvers

{Laurel and Sara’s private text}

Yanny: Sara, how’s Ava?

Lancelot: Fine, I think. I’m not sure. I’m actually really worried about her. 

Yanny: What happened?

Lancelot: We were on a mission and I got distracted. Next thing I knew I saw Ava on the ground with a bullet wound. I didn’t find who did it. 

Yanny: Oh Sara, I’m Sorry. Is there anything I can do? Did you take her to the hospital?

Lancelot: No I don’t think there is. Sorry Laur. We took her to the Med-Bay so Gideon could heal her. It’s just a matter of her waking up now. Gideon says that the longer she’s asleep the less likely she’ll wake up. I refuse to leave her side, I want to be here if she wakes up.

Yanny: Okay. She’ll wake up Sara. We need to work on finding out who did this to her though. Are you okay to take it to the GC? We could have Lena, Alex, and Felicity on top of it.

Lancelot: Okay, whatever I need to do to make my baby okay.

{Back in the group chat}

Yanny: Hey. 

Damnvers: Hi Laurel, What’s up?

Yanny: Well...before I explain do you know if Lena is available too? I know felicity will be on in a couple minutes.

Damnvers: I can find out.

Mrs_Zor-El: Alex said you needed me?

Yanny: Yeah, Felicity will be on soon.

Mrs_Zor-El: Okay, but what am I needed for?

Smoakin_Hot: What Lena said.

Yanny: Great, now that you’re all here we need your help. Ava was shot during a mission and Sara didn’t find the person. We were hoping any of you knew how we could find them.

Lancelot: It was really bad.

Mrs_Zor-El: I’m sure I have some tech here. Do you have the bullet? 

Lancelot: I don’t believe so.

Damnvers: What if we take the residue from the bullet?

Smoakin_Hot: That might work.

Lancelot: Well how do I get that?

Damnvers: You’d have to get it from inside Ava’s wound.

Lancelot: Um…

Yanny: There’s a piece of software Cisco made. It should make it so Gideon can get the residue without hurting Ava.

Lancelot: I’ll try it. So you guys know, if Ava dies, I will destroy time to get to her.

Smoakin_Hot: Alright, no pressure. Luthor, do you have the tech?

Mrs_Zor-El: Yes, it’s getting transferred to the DEO right now.

Lancelot: Gideon successfully removed the residue. Ava should be okay. I sent it.

Damnvers: Alright, it should be here right...about...now!

{In Alex and Lena’s private texts}

Mrs_Zor-El: I found out who it is….

Damnvers: Who?

Mrs_Zor-El: It’s…

{In the group chat}

Lancelot: GUYS AVA JUST DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yanny: I’m so sorry.

Lancelot: No, I’m Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making these short, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for myself to read but I hope you enjoyed too. I am also sorry it's super short.


End file.
